The Toaster did it!!!
by Scottiesh Bonny Rabit
Summary: The Story of why Duo can't stick forks into toasters.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Gundam Wing Characters but if I did then the show would be very interesting.  
  
Authors Comments: Yawn  
  
  
  
Narrator: It's an unusually nice day in the safe house of the G-boys.  
  
Hiro: Duo!! Why is the toaster on fire!!  
  
Duo: ::starts to cry:: .;  
  
Quatre: Now Hiro, we have been paying for your appointments to see Dr. Winfrey about your anger problem. I suggest you calm d----  
  
Hiro: Omae o Korurus. BOOM!!!!!  
  
Quatre: ::On the floor:: x_x  
  
Trowa: YAY Quat is gone!! YAY YAY YAY  
  
Quatre: *sputter sputter*..no..i'm.*cough cough*.not!  
  
Trowa: Aeeeeeeee!!! I'm sorry Quaty-poo!!! I didn't mean to...uh..*looks around the room* ..Wufei made me do it!!  
  
Wufei: * watching television totally engrossed in the show* O that Gilligan is quite a character!! HAHAHA! O poot.the show is over..WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *starts crying and runs to his room*  
  
Duo: Wait for me Wufei!!!! *starts to giggle* Hi-chan can handle the silly toaster!  
  
  
  
Trowa: Quat..Are you going to kill me now or am I already dead..  
  
Quatre: Well yes and no.but I can change that!! 


	2. The Toaster did it Chapter 2!

Narrator: Was this the last of our poor nameless clown?? Lets find out.  
  
Trowa: Quat I was only kidding I swear..  
  
Quatre: Sure you were!! Now DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *Trowa's muffled screams for mercy*  
  
Hiro: This is kinda fun! ::sitting down in the recliner watching the chibified idiots fight for a gun::  
  
Doorbell  
  
Hiro: Blast you! ::shoots through the wall near the door which deactivates the doorbell::  
  
  
  
Doorbell  
  
Hiro: What the..?  
  
Relena: Hiro-baby let me in pleez!! I have a surprise for you!!  
  
Dorothy: Hey Yuy ! Let me in I need to see my Wuffy-kins!!!  
  
Relena: No!! Me first Hiro!! You know you want to let the woman of your dreams in!! Come on!!  
  
Dorothy: Wuffy Come here boy!!  
  
Trowa: *sputter sputter*  
  
Duo and Wufei: :: playing upstairs with dolls::  
  
Duo:: Make the Relena doll kiss the Hiro doll!!!  
  
Wufei: K *smooch*  
  
Duo: Aww now they need to get marr--------------*BOOM BOOM* Ack! *Sputter.*  
  
Wufei: O NO!! NATAKU SAVE ME!!!! *BOOM BOOM* x_x; 


	3. The Toaster did it Chapter 3!

I don't own Gundam Wing so get off of my back.  
  
Author's note: Just shut up and read it get a lil stupid in this chapter to let ya know. Hope ya like!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Hilde calls.......  
  
Hiro: All of these damn rings are driving me insane!!!!!!!  
  
Telephone: Boom!!!  
  
Hiro: That's more like it....::he puts his gun away and answers the phone::  
  
Quatre: Now Hiro _ ::gulp:: I think its time to go to...::he ducks behind the couch:: Dr.Winfrey...  
  
Hiro: I don't need no psychology!! I NEED BULLETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Um...there's some outside.in the car.near Dr.Winfrey's office to be::gulp:: exact...heh ..heh...  
  
Hiro: Whatever..  
  
Hiro opens the door to find Dorothy dead on the ground and Relena smiling.  
  
Relena: Uh....She was....Dorothy did it!! She committed suicide!!!....::she hides her gun behind her back and walks into the house::  
  
Dorothy: Wuffy...::gurgle, splutter::  
  
Hiro: Wufei!! The girl that had a fight with an eyebrow plucker and lost gasp is heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!!!.and almost dead...  
  
Relena: Come on HEEEEEERO!! Lets go to my place!! PLEEZ?!?!?!?!!? HEEEEEERO???? AHHHHH!  
  
Hiro: Omae o Korusus! BOOM GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
Relena is in a pool of blood on the floor with a hole through her head.....  
  
  
  
Hiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.DAMN!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!!starts to wail and cry then he chibifies and panics and runs around in circles WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O NO!!!! MY POOR BABY!!! HOW COULD I!!!!!!  
  
Trowa and Quatre fall anime-style...  
  
Trowa: ::fixes his hair then returns:: So Hiro..first of all:Why did you shoot her...Second: then regret it..  
  
Hiro: Well she said my name wrong...and *sniffle* and..and..AND!!! I..*sniff* used my last bullet!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Toaster: Hmmmmm these stupid humans don't realize I'm still on fire!! But! Alas! I'm a toaster so.I can't tell them o well.not my fault!! WHY!!!!! WHY!!!! Why do I have to be a toaster!!!!!!! They don't appreciate me.WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Dr.Winfrey: O its ok just express all of your problems.  
  
Toaster: I think.. I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!  
  
Dr.Winfrey: ::blows up:: The next chapter is coming be patient!! Ja ne! 


	4. The Toaster Did it Chp 4

Just read it stupid...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiro: Hmmm.... does anyone smell something burning???  
  
Relena: Hiro Come back and kill me!!!!  
  
Hiro: You retard I'm standing right next to you but if you say so....::BOOM::  
  
Relena: HAHAHA You stupid human!! HAHAHA I'm the greatand all powerful toaster no one can beat the toaster BURN BURN!!!  
  
Quatre: WAHHHHHH  
  
Duo and Wufei walk down looking happy*  
  
Duo: You have some really nice toys ...Wuffy.  
  
Wufei: So do you!!!!! purrrrr {I know it is very disturbing..}  
  
Hiro: ::vomiting::  
  
Relena: HEY!! PAY SOME FREAKIN ATTENTION TO ME!! I AM THE VILIAN SO PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!!!  
  
Hiro: Ummmm...ok..O Miss All Powerful Toaster I worship you ::he is kind of hypnotized::  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O All Powerful braid HELP US!!!  
  
Wufei: ::off in a corner:: Why is everyone calling me Wuffy all of a sudden..  
  
Duo: BRAID THE BRAID!! WORSHIP THE BRAID!!!!  
  
Narrator: It turns out this day at the safe house is very far from being ordinary..  
  
Relena: Now Hiro you must bow to me!!  
  
Hiro: Yes.Mistress Toaster  
  
Unbeknownst to Hiro there is a self-destruct button on the toaster.  
  
Trowa: Hiro!!!! PRESS THE RED BUTTON!!  
  
Hiro DeeDeefies and.  
  
Hiro: OOOOOOOOOOOOO What does this button do?? click  
  
Relena: HAH! It doesn't work!! BOOM!  
  
Wufei: ::comes back to earth:: What happened here?!?!?!!?!  
  
ALL: HIRO DID IT!!  
  
Hiro: NO Relena did it!!!  
  
Relena: hack, sputter no..the..fork!  
  
Quatre: Well.how could a defenseless fork do such a thing!!! I say that all the peeps in the world stick to CHOPSTIX!!!  
  
Trowa: Who put the fork in Relena's back??  
  
Wufei: You weirdos are soooooooooooooooooooo stupid. It was ACK!!!  
  
Duo hides a gun behind his back.  
  
Duo: Heh Heh..  
  
Hiro: AHA!! Du- ACK!  
  
Duo: Heh heh...I wonder what happened...to.them..  
  
Trowa: DUO!!! U DID IT!!!  
  
Duo:Um....no..heh heh..WAHHHHHHH...Ummmmmm...The Toaster Did it!!!  
  
Wufei: Uh! INJUSTICE! Poor Duo. All of you die!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: I think Dorothy did it...  
  
Wufei: You mean the weird eyebrowed b!tch?  
  
Quatre: Now now...go see Dr.Winfrey! She wil help you with your problems..  
  
Relena: sputter I thought I killed her..o vell..  
  
Duo: Anyone wanna watch Court TV and forget about the stupid toaster?  
  
Quatre: I'm down with that!!  
  
TV: Well she came to my house and she keecked muh dawg!  
  
Duo: awwww poor doggy!  
  
Quatre: Uh! Keecked his dawg!! Why! How barbaric!  
  
TV: O Don't lie you f^&*ing guy!!  
  
Duo: Anyone want some toast!?  
  
Quatre: I'm down with that!  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Uh...it keecked muh dawg...so I pressed the button...and BOO- The TOASTER DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
